Ranged Weapon Proficiency
The ability to understand and use any and all ranged weapons. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Opposite to Melee Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Ranged Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities The user is able to wield any ranged weapon they put their hands on with great prowess and accuracy. The user can shoot or throw even reload multiple rounds of projectiles with quick succession. A master of this ability can turn close ranged weapons and small objects into an unconventional projectile. As proficient ranged fighters, their marksmen skills are extraordinary where they are even capable of hitting pressure points and other weak spots with ease. Applications * Bullet Hell * Dual Wielding * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Throwing * Pressure Point Intuition * Projectile Enhancement * Weakness Detection Variations * Artillery Manipulation * Artillery Proficiency * Blowgun Proficiency * Enhanced Archery * Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency * Enhanced Cannon Skill * Enhanced Chakram Skill * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Whipmanship * Explosive Proficiency * Improbable Weapon Proficiency * Needle Proficiency * Shuriken Proficiency * Slingshot Proficiency * Throwing Weapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Ammunition Manipulation *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Gun Manipulation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Known Users See Also: Long-Range Fighter and Multi-Ranged Master. Gallery Starrk's Cero Shots.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) Mii Brawler SSB4.png|Although their primary focus is hand-to-hand combat, Mii Brawlers (Super Smash Bros.) can hurl heavy steel balls via their neutral special move, "Shot Put", with proficiency. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (Super Smash Bros.) can throw projectiles with their neutral special, "Shuriken of Light", and their side special, "Chakram", with proficiency. Mii Gunner SSB4.png|Mii Gunners (Super Smash Bros.) can shoot missiles, grenades, bombs, lasers, fire, and more from their arm cannons with proficiency. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can use all main weapons... 250px-SplatBomb.png|...Splat Bombs, which explode on a timer... SplashWall.png|...Splash Walls, which generate walls of ink blocking enemy fire and movement... BurstBomb2.png|...Burst Bombs, which explode on impact... Sprinkler2.png|...Sprinklers, which spray ink in a circle... SuctionBomb.png|...Suction Bombs, which adhere to surfaces... Seeker1.png|...Seekers, which hone in on any enemy they aim at... PointSensor2.png|...Point Sensors, which reveal enemy Inklings caught in their blast radius on the mini-map... Disruptor2.png|...Disruptors, which hinder the abilities of all enemy Inklings caught in the blast radius... Inkzooka.png|...the Inkzooka, which fires long-ranged tornadoes of ink... Inkstrike.png|...the Inkstrike, a powerful, remotely guided ink torpedo... Killer Wail.png|...the Killer Wail, which unleashes a devastating barrage of sound... Bomb Rush.png|...and the Bomb Rush, which allows Inklings to throw a barrage of bombs, all of which are ranged or can be used as ranged weapons, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) can use Splat Bombs, Burst Bombs, Seekers, the Inkzooka, the Bomb Rush... Hero Roller Replica.jpg|...the Hero Roller... Hero Charger Replica.jpg|..the Hero Charger... Hero Shot Replica.jpg|...and the Hero Shot, all of which are ranged or can be used as ranged weapons, with proficiency. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use the Octarian equivalent of Splat Bombs... Weapont Main Octoshot Replica.png|...and the Octoshot with proficiency. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) can use octorpedoes, rocket fists, the Octarian equivalent of the Killer Wail... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles, all of which are ranged, with proficiency. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) has great skill in using his bionic artillery for long-range combat. Tenten's Endless Ninja Tool Attack (Naruto).gif|Tenten (Naruto) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Finesse and Taskmaster.jpg|Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Intuition Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries